No me hace caso
by Ana Granger
Summary: ONESHOT. Los pensamientos de los Merodeadores y de Lily en clase cuando no les hacen caso.


Disclaimer: desgraciadamente, ningún personaje es mío, sino que pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**NO ME HACE CASO**

¿De qué estará hablando Binns? Qué tostón de hombre. Creo que hablaba sobre alguna revolución de los duendes de no sé dónde. Vaya coñazo…

Menuda cara de idiota que tiene Cornamenta. ¿Dónde mira?... Ah, ya lo sé. A la pelirroja loca con mal genio. No hay forma de que se le pase esa obsesión rara que tiene con ella. Él dice que es amor, pero el consejo de sabios (es decir, Remus, Peter y yo) hemos llegado a la conclusión de que es un caso grave de obsesionamiento con un alto grado de atontamiento.

Esto no es normal, se pasa las horas muertas mirando al infinito con cara de subnormal profundo pensando en quién sabe qué perversiones no aptas para menores que pueda hacer con esa.

Y lo más grave: a mí, a su mejor amigo, a su confidente, a su hermano del alma y de su corazón no me hace caso¡me ignora! Y no solo a mí, porque también ignora a Colagusano y a Lunático, pero lo peor es ignorarme a MÍ.

El otro día habíamos paneado la broma del siglo de esa semana, y antes a James se le iluminaban los ojitos con solo pensarlo, pero esta vez ha dicho un simple "ah, vale"¡y nos dejó tirados! A este chico le pasa algo raro en la cabeza. Me han cambiado a mi Jimmy querido.

Voy a intentar llamar su atención y quitarle esa cara de besugo que tiene tirándole una bolita de pergamino… ¡Pero será merluzo¡Ni se ha inmutado¡Ups! De rebote le ha dado a Remus…

- Lo siento – por esa cara de asesino me da que no me ha perdonado.

James debe recordar a quién le debe lealtad: si a esa pelirroja histérica y chillona o a mí, el gran Sirius Black.

¿Y ahora por qué salta en la silla?

•••

Ais… (NA: eso es un suspiro aunque no lo parezca XD) Qué guapa está. Esa cara de concentración tomando apuntes sin parar, ese mechón rebelde que siempre se le cae a los ojos y ella se aparta con fastidio… Ais… Me tiene loco de amor.

Lo malo es que no me hace caso. Se me quitan las ganas de todo, hasta de molestar a mi querido amigo Quejicus. Si se me ocurriese un plan genial para enamorarla… ¿Algo me ha dado en la cabeza? Bah, da igual, hay que pensar en mi superplan.

¿Qué dice Sirius de una merluza? Tendrá hambre. Por cierto¿qué habrá de comer? Espero que haya macarrones. No, no, no. Céntrate en el plan, James. ¡YA SÉ! Ups, sin querer de la emoción he dado un bote. Es el mejor plan del mundo, y va a caer rendida a mis pies.

•••

Los duendes en 1756 declararon la guerra a las hadas… ¡Pero qué pesados son¿Quién ha sido? Sirius… Y encima me llama merluzo, aunque por lo menos dice que lo siente. Por su culpa he perdido el hilo. Bueno, luego le pido los apuntes a Lily.

¿Por qué James salta en la silla? Yo cada día alucino más con estos chicos… Le voy a preguntar que qué le pasa.

- Eh, James, psss, tú… – no me hace caso. Está abstraído en sus pensamientos.

•••

_Después de clase…_

¡Oh, no! Potter viene hacia mí. ¿Dónde me puedo esconder? Mierda, no tengo escapatoria. Tengo que aguantar que me de la plasta otra vez…

O.O Ha pasado de mí. Se ha cruzado conmigo y no me ha hecho caso, ni siquiera me ha mirado. Debería alegrarme, pero no lo hace… ¿Qué me pasa?

_Dos días después…_

Ya lleva dos días igual, ni me habla, ni me mira, ni nada… Aunque me cueste admitirlo, lo echo de menos. Según mis amigas, lo que me pasa es que Potter me gusta, pero yo creo que no… ¿o sí? Viene de frente y hace como si no existiera. Esto es indignante. Hace tres días no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra y ahora ni caso.

•••

Muy bien, James, lo estás consiguiendo. Menuda cara se le ha quedado a Lily cuando ha visto que ni la miraba… Está costando, pero merece la pena. ¡El plan está funcionando¡Soy un genio! Si ya lo sabía yo…

•••

Pues esto se va a acabar. Se va a enterar de quién es Lily Evans, hombre. Va a aprender a no ignorarme. Ya verá.

•••

Por lo menos sé que no la dejo indiferente… Por cierto, menuda cara de mala leche que tiene mi pelirroja¡y viene directa hacia mí!

•••

¿Quién se ha creído que es? Hace como si fuese aire. Pues no señor, esto no se queda así. Por la gloria de mi madre que esto no se queda así.

•••

¡Ay, la Virgen! Soy demasiado joven y guapo para morir… Aunque si esta es su forma de matarme puede hacerlo cuando quiera. Besa mejor que como me lo imaginaba…

* * *

Hola!! Una historia cortita que he escrito en clase de economía, que me aburro mucho, y como nadie me hacía caso para hablar con ellos, pues me he inspirado en eso. No sé qué pasa con la página, pero se como algunos signos de puntuación. Por cierto, si queréis que escriba algún oneshot decidme personajes (si son merodeadores, mejor) y algo sobre lo que basarme (como en este caso, no me hace caso) y lo escribiré gustosa. Reviews porfa. 

Besos,

Ana


End file.
